Nine-tail's Thousand Years of Slumber
by T H E H I S T O R Y M A K E R
Summary: Allen finds out he's been reincarnated and is able to go back into Feudal Japan, making Yu Kanda, the famous nine tailed Fox, and Lavi, another Youkai, his familiars. What happens when a unique love blossoms between Master and familiar? Yullen, yaoi. 『 Being redone-major editing! 』
1. After waiting a thousand years

**A/N:** _ **There aren't many Fanfictions like this out there, so I've decided to create one. I'll also be making some for other ships that resemble Allen and Kanda, like: Nai x Gareki, YaShiro x Kuroh (once I find the fucking first episode of the damn anime. I'll start the manga soon), Gakupo & Piko, and last, but not least: Nezumi and Shion. **_

_**But yeah, I'm learning how to summon a Kitsune. DON'T LAUGH AT ME. WHO WOULDN'T WANT A HOT-ASS TOMOE LIVING WITH THEM? GODDAMMIT.**_

 _ **This will be a clash between Kamisama Hajimemashita and InuYasha. Both animes are literally alike in many ways. It's not hard to spot them.**_

 _ **LIKE HOW CAN YOU NOT WANT HOT GUYS TO HAVE FOX EARS AND A FUCKING TAIL? THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?**_

 _ **/SOBS**_

 _ **/RUNS TO HER GIRLFRIEND**_

 _ **I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU GUYS.**_

 _ **i forgive you, hush and read, keh?**_

 _ **I started reading the manga ''A Thousand Years Ninetails'' and it's funny as hell. I'm dying of laughter, no joke. I love guys with fox ears.~~~~**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: FUCK YEAH, BECAUSE I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE IT WHEN YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TYPING ANYMORE!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: GUYS, I'M KATSURA HOSHINO, OKAY?**_

 _ **Story dedication: This goes out to my soon-to-be stepfather, Osvaldo. Thank you for believing in me and giving me great feedback!**_

* * *

'' _A human has to move forward on his own. If one wants to move forward, one can move, even if he only has little power.''_

― _Tomoe, Kamisama Hajimemashita (Kamisama Kiss)_

* * *

 **XXX**

 **Flashback**

 _ **Feudal Japan**_

 _His breath came in short bursts. He knew running wouldn't help. It'd only make the situation he was currently in more inevitable. The rain poured harder as the small male tried to swiftly get out of the forest, but failed to sight anyone who'd help him, for they were either caught by the Youkai or murdered by them. He could hear his heart beating in his ears like a soft melody, which was getting louder as each second past, increasing. His heart rate had just skyrocketed. The whitette's eyes were dilated; they were full of light. How would he get out of this situation, you ask? He simply won't. Maybe he'll survive, maybe he'll die. Only fate knows. He didn't even summon the stupid thing. But someone in the village might have. That person would have to be able to sustain such spiritual pressure. He just happened to be near a still burning village, only to get himself chased by the damn Youkai. Huffing, the male paused. His shrine maiden clothing was already ripped and ruined (the girls liked playing with him so they eventually forced him to wear what they wore since he looks so girly). Of all days it had to happen today, didn't it? He wished he wasn't even alive right now; he wished that he'd died with Mana, his foster father. Tears swelled up in his eyes, making him blink a few times. Surely, that stupid Youkai would've cau-_

 _Obviously he thought too soon. He could sense it's spiritual presence coming from the top of the hill. He hadn't run far, but he needed to leave quickly or else he'd end up being another victim. There was a Youkai who seemed to be well-known alongside his 'friend' (people assume he's the first Youkai's friend because they're around each other all the time). The two would go around, destroying villages in Japan, which partially made the whitette rethink ever going to Japan. Sometimes he wondered why he even listened to his Master. Why in the Hell would a well-known Youkai be chasing him? He didn't really know, but there was only one thing he knew for sure. His girly looks. People would come from miles away just to get a glimpse of him. It pissed him off because he'd end up telling them he was a guy. To make things worse, people actually didn't care about his gender. His Master made many attempts in selling him off to nobles and royal families, but he refused no matter how high the person's rank was. He simply wanted to live in peace. His Master sure as Hell won't let him though!_

 _The sound of rustling came from behind him. That didn't make him stop though; he kept running, stumbling over a few rocks in the meantime, but as he struggled to get up the last time he tripped, he fell over, the Youkai had gotten closer. He heard the Kitsunebi(_ _ **1**_ _) engulf everything around it, eating up the wood, leaves, grass, and trees. It turned anything that was in it's path to ash, unless the one controlling it wanted to burn those things. The fox didn't seem to care about the things it was setting on fire. He or she simply watched as the flames licked the trunks of trees, blazed through the grass, and sent things crumbling. The fire had reached the whitette now. It was in front of him. The flames practically mocking him. Daring him to jump, run through, or find another way around them. He knew there was no way around them. There was no way out with the way the fox had enlarged the flames, making it impossible for him to jump over them even if he wanted to. The blue and red flames mingled together. He saw a flash of existing violet in them. The fox wasn't close yet, but when he turned around, the fox happened to be about five or six feet away, surrounding the both of them in fire._

 _Neither of them talked. The whitette was simply speechless. He turned around to lock eyes with extraordinarily cobalt eyes. The fox had such a beautiful face. His long hair wasn't tied up in a ribbon or anything. It was kept down; it looked extremely soft which made the male want to touch it, then he remembered this fox was his enemy. He was born to be enemies with this fox, and this fox only. For this fox was no ordinary fox. It was well-known for burning down villages along with the rabbit Youkai that accompanies it, but the rabbit didn't seem to be by his side at the moment. Stepping closer, the Youkai's blue-black fox ears twitched, listening, taking in every single sound it could so the fox could most likely predict what was likely to happen if it approached the frozen male. The young male swallowed thickly before backing away, closer to the flames that were being controlled behind him. That was when the fox pulled out a fan from his sleeve, smirking rather than scowling._

 _This confused the teenager, you see, he was expecting the fox to have slaughtered him by now or taken him hostage or something horrible, but it didn't come. The fox hid behind his brightly colored fan. It was pink with red, white, and maroon flowers plastered onto it. The smirk on the fox's face didn't leave though. He was extremely, a hundred percent sure that the fox was a female, then again it wore a yukata that contained a flame design. The fox's cobalt eyes flashed with interest. It's smirk turned into a small grin. Both were still silent and planned on keeping it silent. The whitette didn't want to get to know the fox, yet the fox was somehow interested in him. Why him though? Why not someone else? Everyone knew the answer to that question: Girly looks. He was too shy, loud, argued a lot, stubborn, and kind. He was extremely shy though._

 _The boy could already feel a small blush from across his features. He tried his best to stop it from spreading. It didn't work. His blush grew, and he felt that his face would burst into flames, like it always did, soon. Drawing closer to the flames, the silver eyed male hesitated for a while. More like for hours. The fox made no effort of getting closer to him so he relaxed a bit. When the fox snapped it's fingers, the flames became more deadly. They threatened to burn him. He actually felt like running through the flames in order to get away from the mysterious fox, but he didn't. He felt like he was glued to his spot. Nothing could make him move. The young male began to pant due to sheer shock along with the fear that coursed through his body. Never had he felt this scared in his entire life. He felt like this before, when Mana had died from a Youkai. That Youkai was standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, although nothing came out. He was sure he lost his voice._

 _Sweating nervously, the male drew back to the flames, his right hand covered his left wrist, which was placed near his chest. Tears threatened to spill over the rims of his eyes but he tried blinking them away. It seemed to help a bit even though nothing could prepare him for what was going to happen next. The fox moved in closer to the whitette, not moving the fan from his face. All the teen could see were the fox's cobalt eyes and long blue-black hair. And what he thought was one tail, turned out to be eight other tails, all a black color, which matched the fox's hair and twitching ears that sat atop his head, angling in different ways, observing the male in front of it. A black fox was average, but a black nine tailed fox was rare. Sure, there were other nine tails out there, but this one was full black―all except for the white spot on the tip of one of the fox's tails. This one was different than all the others. A chuckle sounded from the fox who withdrew the fan from it's face. Now that he thought of it, the fox turned out to be male. Looking around at his surroundings, the fox's eyes flicked from one place to the other, then back at the male in front of him. He flicked his right ear, patient._

 _What's he waiting for? Seriously, he should've killed me by now. The whitette thought, biting the inside of his cheek before darting over to the right side, which was empty. In a flash, the fox swiftly stepped in front of him, cutting him short. In result, the teenager jumped a few feet in surprise. That was when the fox decided to break the silence between them._

'' _What should I do with you? After all, you're a Moyashi.''_

'' _My name's Allen! Stupid, kitsune. Say it, remember it!'' Allen shouted, closing his silver eyes which were blazing with anger and hatred._

'' _Feisty much?" The fox inquired._

'' _L-leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you, but you killed Ma…'' a sob made it's way into the sentence he was trying to complete, ''M-mana! You killed Mana! I'll never forgive you! Stupid fox!'' The whitette pulled out a talisman that made it's way in between Allen's index and middle finger. He drew the talisman close to his left cheek before flinging it at the fox with all his force, for it to only stop an inch in front of the fox's face and turn into ashes._

 _Shocked, Allen sweat-dropped, as he drew closer to the middle of the circle of flames that surrounded the two of them._

'' _I already know your name, Moyashi,'' the fox replied._

'' _Like-''_

'' _Aren Walker.''_

'' _What?"_

'' _Aren Walker.''_

'' _How in the Hell do you know my full name?"_

'' _I have connections,'' the fox purred out._

'' _More like stalker alert.''_

'' _Say that again, Moyashi. I dare you. I could just burn you right here and now, but I don't think that'd help with anything.''_

'' _Then why keep me alive? Why kill everyone else and not me?"_

'' _I'm not sure myself,'' the kitsune muttered under his breath, not loud enough for Allen to hear, which confused the whitette._

 _Just when Allen was about to speak, a wolf Youkai appeared. It's skin was darker than his or the fox's skin color. A 'che' left the fox's mouth before it flashed over to Allen, grabbed him by the waist, and ran off with the wolf right behind them._

'' _Do you know that Youkai?''_

'' _Yes. He's my partner. I'm not telling you anything more than that, Moyashi. Now shut up and be quiet.''_

'' _Why's he chasing us?"_

'' _He's after you, Moyashi.''_

'' _Why me? I didn't do anything!'' Allen whined._

 _The blue-black haired fox rolled his eyes as he made a sharp left, towards a small house he'd seen outside. He knew the wolf had left by now, but he wanted to make sure the stupid bean would be out of Tyki's sight for a while._

'' _You never told me your name,'' the whitette said as the fox opened the door, not letting the smaller male down._

'' _All you need to know is that my last name's what I go by. I go by Kanda,'' Kanda grunted as he finally let Allen down. The white haired male was confused on why Kanda had chosen now to be nice to him._

 _Kanda watched Allen's movements. He could tell that the younger male was exhausted. The fox drew closer to the whitette before grabbing one of Allen's free wrists, pulling him closer to him, and pressing the now blushing wreck against his chest as he shifted into a laying position on his side. Allen was caught off guard by Kanda's sudden movements and it took him a while to actually understand what his intentions were. When he did, Allen gasped as he was pressed against the kitsune's chest then forced into a sleeping position. He felt Kanda wrap an arm around his waist, making him squirm uncomfortably. Kanda made sure that his yukata covered Allen._

'' _Wha-''_

 _Kanda cut him off before he could form the entire sentence, ''Be quiet. You're noisy. Go to sleep.''_

 _Closing his eyes, Allen let sleep wash over him._

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _ **The next chapter will be of a present Allen who finds out he can go back into Feudal Japan.~**_

 _ **Kitsunebi- Fox Fire.**_

 _ **REVIEW KEH? KEH.**_


	2. Overcoming Time

**A/N: IT'S FINALLY HERE. THE ACTUAL SECOND CHAPTER OF SOMETHING OTHER THAN THAT ONE FAIRY TAIL FANFICTION I HAVE AND THE WOLF GIRL AND BLACK PRINCE FANFICTION I ALSO HAVE UP (WHICH I WILL NOT BE UPDATING EITHER DUE TO YAOI PROBLEMS-I LOVE IT TOO MUCH YO). YOU ALL SHOULD BE VERYYYYYYYY EXCITED AND HAPPY ABOUT THIS HAVING AN ACTUAL SECOND CHAPTER BECAUSE IT PUT A LOT OF TIME INTO THIS SHITTY THING (keh not the entire thing is shitty but most of it is because i suck at describing clothing, food [ sometimes ], and other shit) BUT YEAH, I'M OFF TO CELEBRATE OVER THIS ACHIEVEMENT I'VE UNLOCKED GUYS. I'M GONNA GO CRY TEARS OF JOY NOW FOR THE NEXT FEW WEEKS OR UNTIL I UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER.**

 **tHE BEGINNING IS SHITTY SO please excuse me for being lazy.**

 _ **My brother stubbed his toe and repeatedly said ''ow'' so I said: ''Pussy'' WHILE COUGHING. I'M SICK OKAY? LIKE LITERALLY. I'VE GOT THIS DRY-ASS THROAT, THROBBING EARS, ALLERGIES, AND FEVERS THAT APPEAR AT RANDOM.**_

 _ **Okay, I'm gonna reply to a few people before starting the chapter.**_

 _ **Lena-luvs-cats- I hope you end up liking it! I'm trying my best with the plot!~**_

 _ **Frwt- No, this totally isn't Yaoi (LOOK AT THAT SARCASM, OF COURSE IT'S YAOI. im so mean GO READ THE STORY'S DESCRIPTION ABOUT THE YULLEN LOVE DJKFIDJFIJJF im a horrible person i know ;-;).**_

 _ **jy24- Well, if this Fanfiction gets attention, it'd be my best yet. I'm doing my best to satisfy my readers. Also, this**_ _ **would**_ _**be my most successful Fanfiction. If it is successful, I'd cry for the rest of my life. I'm considering this one of my best works.**_

 _ **Shadow Spears- I'm glad you like it―well the first chapter, that is.**_

 _ **Grammatical Errors?: YES, BECAUSE WE ALL NEED THEM ONCE IN AWHILE. I'LL PROBABLY HAVE SPELLING ERRORS BECAUSE I'M TYPING TOO FAST. LIKE SO FAST I CAN'T SEE MY DAMN FINGERS TYPING, DEPENDING ON IF I'M FEELING TOTALLY INTO IT, AND RIGHT NOW I AM SO MUCH, MY HEART IS THROBBING. ouchies**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I'm Katsura Hoshino.**_

 _ **Chapter dedication: This chapter goes out to Paige Jackson for giving me**_ _ **CONSTRUCTIVE**_ _**criticism.**_

* * *

'' _That's enough! I don't want to hear it! I'm sick of you and everyone else telling me to run. I'm not running! Not without you! I won't leave you behind!'' ―InuYasha, InuYasha (InuYasha- A Feudal Fairy Tale & InuYahsa- The Final Act)._

* * *

 **XXX**

 _ **Present Japan**_

Sweating heavily, Allen jolted awake in his bed, feeling the waterbed underneath him move a bit due to his sudden movement. It took him a moment to calm down and even his breathing as his heart beat loud in his ears, causing the tips to turn red. The whitette let out a long sigh before getting up into a sitting position on the moving bed. He then slipped off, placing one foot after the other onto the floor. He could already hear Cross making a bunch of noise downstairs with his fiancee Anita. The Noah family, which Allen happened to be a part of, would always visit. Literally every single day. Road and Tyki were the only ones who decided to show up other than Lulubell. Something was off about the cat-eyed female though. He knew she had this weird aura around her, but never paid any attention to it so he'd brush it off like it was nothing he should be worried about.

As he slowly made his way downstairs, he was attacked by Road who wouldn't let him finish walking down the stairs. She literally clung to him as he struggled to get down the stairs. Looking around, the white haired male didn't spot his large golden retriever, Timcanpy who had large teeth for some reason which no one really knew why so they'd ignore it. Groaning, the small male stretched his arms while Road detached herself from Allen's neck to tell him something a friend of her's told her. Allen wasn't paying attention though, after all, he was still wearing a light blue kimono from the night before when Anita forced him to wear it, again, because of his girly looks. It wasn't a bad thing being cute. It was irritating when people tried getting him to wear things. Once, Tyki thought it'd be funny to try and get him to wear a maid costume. Of course, Allen refused to wear it and was almost forced into it.

When Road finished telling Allen about her story, Lulubell followed Allen to their shrine's well with food for Timcanpy. The two knew that was where the dog usually hid when morning came. The yellow dog wasn't anywhere within his eyesight as he looked around the well. Before going to the well, the two had searched everywhere in the shrine and assumed that the bright colored dog would most likely be near the well. Timcanpy decided to finally show himself, tail wagging, ears perked. His tail looked like it could fly away with the amount of force the dog was using to move it. As he set the dog's bowl of food down onto the floor, the small male flinched violently which sent him to the floor. He sat on his legs, spacing out into nothing while Lulubell tried to get him to snap out of it which failed as the seconds passed, lulling him into a daydream.

 **Flashback** ( **A/N:** _ **This was originally going to be my Speech for class, but since I wasn't allowed to do something that would go over the limit, I literally refused to do the Speech at all, resulting in me receiving a zero. Dude, my teacher asked me to reduce the spelling because it was around 2, 000 words and I told her I couldn't because if I did, it would be complete shit and a waste of time for me doing something that I see no point in doing if there isn't any quality in it**_ ).

 _Screams and yells for help sounded from just outside the village as people ran around, shouting out one word that sent chills down each other's spines. It made them sick, blind with anger, or simply made them cower away like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. Most people in the village―along with the people who said they could beat the beast without moving a single finger, or with one hand behind their back, would usually threaten to do so. Most were just cowards who didn't know when to stop boasting about how good they thought they were. There were very few priestesses there to protect the shrine and the jewel hidden inside it. This jewel, would allow anyone to grant whatever wish they pleased to. If they wanted fame, fortune, eternal life, the jewel would give it to them without hesitation. As cliche as it sounds, it has a catch. In the end, if good prevailed against evil, whoever had or was near this jewel, would have to make the right wish. That person would end up saving the entire world from disaster._

 _The village was forest-like, surrounded by thick undergrowth in which allowed demons to lurk within as they planned their attacks. All these demons all had one thing in common: They all wanted the Shikon No Tama. It was the sacred jewel that was protected by the Miko and priests of the shrine. The priestesses and priests were all ranked depending on the amount of spiritual pressure they have. The sounds of rope ripping rang throughout the village for what seemed like hours until the thing they had been talking about showed itself. He wore a red kimono with flames as it's design. The famous Youkai ripped the trap it had 'accidentally' stepped into, apart with his long nails, cobalt eyes glowing with mischief. With a small smirk and a chuckle, he jumped on top of the Torii gate to the shrine, before dodging arrows the people shot at him as he slammed into the main shrine's roof. A cloud of smoke appeared above the hole the Youkai had made in the roof. It was dark and stormy-looking. The smell of smoke reached the fox's nostrils, making him sneeze. The many torches flames flickered a bit as the Youkai made his presence made in the dark looking room. Facing the ground, he slowly stood up to come face to face with the jewel he had been after that had been standing a good five feet away._

 _With a smirk still plastered to his face, the Youkai moved his flame-colored kimono's sleeve in front of his face in order to get a glimpse at the jewel that was perched on it's own stand, glowing ominous and eerily as he quickly approached it. In a swift motion, he snatched the jewel from where it hung then stopped as five villagers burst into the room. Arrows were shot at the Youkai, but none pierced his flesh or even grazed him. Once again, the blue-black haired Youkai jumped up, slamming into the roof once again but in a different place this time. The Youkai flicked his black ears. The main shrine he had just been in suddenly burst into flames. He began 'flying' in the wind with the jewel, in an attempt to flee the scene quickly or else he'd most likely get caught by someone. He silently landed on the brick-like ground, took a few steps, then leaped into the air in a flash of black and red._

'' _Yu Kanda!'' A female-like voice sounded from where he previously had landed. The person's voice was filled with anger, yet there was no hatred in it, the person made sure the other was aware they were there to stop Kanda no matter what the price, they sounded as if they were ready to sacrifice their life. The sound of a bow being stretched back with an arrow already locked, the Miko took up a stance, and fired the arrow, it's sound came from the same person who shouted out the Youkai's name._

 _Just as Kanda was about to pick up his pace in the air, flying past the largest tree just outside the village which lead directly to the forest. He had not been paying attention. The arrow that was fired accelerated at a high speed. The sound of the arrow sliced through the air as if to make itself known to everyone within range. When Kanda was struck by this quick arrow, it caused him to let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. It caused him to release his grip on the jewel, which slipped through his fingers and claws quick enough. The jewel came in contact with the ground and each time it hit the ground a soft 'ping' wound emit from the pinkish-purple jewel. With his right hand up in the air, the fox's eyes widened when he realized the person who shot the arrow at him was. It was the same person he told his past to. The person he claimed to have told everything to._

 _A small male with long white hair that was tied into a traditional white ribbon, silver orbs, and a female-like physique stood where he had stood. The small adult's legs were spread apart in a stance while the bow he held looked light and thin didn't waver an inch. He had obviously mastered kyudo at this point, making it impossible for him to miss. The whitette was currently wearing a simple white kimono with a bright red hakama (_ _ **A/N:**_ Remember, the priestesses liked to dress him up in their clothes. They even gave him the Miko title instead of the priest title). _The hakama was tied right below where his 'bust' would've been if he had been female._ _A breeze swept past with leaves dancing within it. The Youkai had been nailed to the tree. He wouldn't be leaving anytime soon now. They had to be about more than ten feet away from each other for the Miko to shoot Kanda―especially due to the sacred arrow the whitette had fired just minutes ago with an angry expression present on his face. Now to be bound to the tree for a thousand years, Kanda let out a strained grunt as his body slowly shut down. A gasp escaped his lips as he began talking, also angry, frustrated, confused. He was physically and mentally hurt by this person he had told so much about himself,_

'' _A-a-aren...how could you? I though-'' the said Youkai stretched out his hand as his eyes slowly closed, never to open again until the thousand years were up, when the Miko who shot him would return for a second time to retrieve and release the Youkai. His arm became limp._

 _Stumbling forwards, the Miko let out small gasps of air before stopping a few inches from where the jewel was currently resting on the ground, silent. An even thicker trail of blood followed the shrine Miko as he kneeled down, releasing the bow from his grip. Soon, he wouldn't need it anymore. Soon he wouldn't be alive anymore. Villagers came to surround the Miko. Two of the villagers were Allen's adoptive brother and sister, LenaLee and Komui, who had been reincarnated many times due to the Innocence they had. If you had Innocence in your blood, you would either be reincarnated or would stop aging at some point in your life. Many of the people asked if they should retrieve a healer, but Allen refused to let them do so. As Allen picked up the jewel, he realized there was only one way to get rid of the sacred jewel. Only one way to keep it from people and demons alike who would slaughter each other and innocent people just to get their hands on the jewel._

'' _LenaLee...Komui. There is something I need you two to do…'' The whitette said, looking up at his sister and brother with wide silver eyes as he concentrated on trying to live a bit longer, ''I want you two to burn my body and the jewel together so that no one can reach it while I take it with me to the other side.''_

 _Without another word, the two instantly began preparations for the funeral. As Allen let out his last breath, he knew he would somehow most likely return to the Feudal era of Japan in order to complete his mission as a Miko of the shrine. As a protector of the jewel. The whitette collapsed onto the ground as LenaLee struggled to fight back the tears that had already been running down her cheeks. She yelled out, loud enough for everyone in the forest to hear her:_

'' _Allen!''_

 _When they burned Allen's body, a smile seemed to be on the young male's face as they lit it on fire. Allen's words echoed in everyone's heads, ''Burn my body and the jewel together so that no one can reach it while I take it with me to the other side.''_

 **End of Flashback**

After Allen had fell down the well, he took a few seconds to calm down before looking around, in search of a place other than the top of the well to get out of. Allen felt himself being drawn towards the Bone eater's well. More like he had fallen down it, because there he was. Standing in the well, calling out for help, thinking that Lulu Bell would still be near the well. With no luck in getting anyone to help, Allen gripped onto one of the vines and began climbing up the one of the walls of the well. He stopped just as a pure white butterfly fluttered down the well. He watched as the beautiful butterfly circled him a few times before descending back to the top of the well without him, as if to say it was lucky that it had wings, unlike Allen. The whitette continued up the side of the well, in hopes that he would find Lulu Bell standing there with a grin on her face. He wanted to pretend like nothing had happened. He was probably already late for school by now which he rarely ever was, unless a family member―more like the entire family forced him to stay home due to overworking himself or if he was sick. Placing one hand at a time onto the well, Allen swung his right arm over it to gain more balance while pulling himself out. Once out of the well, he took a small break before fully opening his eyes to the lush forest that laid before him. Not knowing what in the world to do, he just sat on the edges of the well as his hope diminished before his very eyes. At first he thought it was a dream, but dreams don't allow you to feel or smell things, do they? You can't always be sure about anything. Not even dreams. When the small male realized he had not been dreaming, he let out a long sigh. He knew today was not his day and that it would not end well.

He called out for Lulu Bell and Timcanpy and got no response as he did so. Allen watched as two golden colored birds with black heads and backs stretched their small talons out, clinging to the small branches that waved in the breeze, moving the birds as well. Birdsong surrounded Allen as he wandered into the forest, curious and confused as to where he was. He sure wasn't in Tokyo, that's for sure. As he continued, he began to worry that he wouldn't find his way home then suddenly spotted the sacred tree standing taller than any of the other trees in the forest. It was full of green leaves and most likely filled with numerous birds. Allen ran to the tree in a hurry, not caring about anything that stood in his way. He just wanted to go home and live a normal life―well his life was normal until now. Pushing away a few bushes in his way, a smile spread across his face. That smile soon disappeared when Allen looked up at the tree. A gasp slid from his mouth. It wasn't exactly what he expected. The birds began chirping louder, calling out to each other as if they all knew each other as good friends. Sunlight landed on the body that was―still is wrapped up in the tree's roots. The figure had on a red kimono that had a flame design across the edges of the kimono to make it stand out. The British teenager had hoped he'd find a family member or someone who would help him return home, instead, he found an older male pinned to the sacred tree, wrapped up in the tree's dark brown roots. An arrow, which looked extremely old now, was one of the first things he noticed. It wasn't inside the tree, it was the main thing that kept the older male in a deep slumber. It kept him from seeking revenge on the nearby village. It kept him from wreaking havoc on everything―especially from destroying the beautiful nature that surrounded him.

The male who was pinned to the tree, had his eyes closed and looked peaceful rather than hostile. He watched, completely mesmerized as a gentle, yet warm breeze swept past the two, ruffling the blue-black hair that sat on top of the older male's head. The fourth thing he noticed were the two ears that poked out of his head. Allen jumped on top of the large roots that stuck out, allowing him to get closer to the other who was almost pinned in the middle of the tall tree that stood before him. Knowing the other wouldn't respond, he decided to try and wake the older male up by saying something, and was soon disappointed when no response came from the said man. Moving closer, he noticed he had an interest in the other's ears. As tempting as they looked, Allen tried not to touch them―which he did. He just couldn't resist the urge of placing both thumbs into the ears with the other fingers took up their positions behind the backs of them. Gently squeezing them both a few times (more like ten times), Allen didn't take note of how close he was to someone he barely knew. He was fascinated by the other's obsidian colored ears. He then released the Youkai's ears right when a bunch of villagers appeared, pointing their weapons at him, they all fired, making sure not to harm him as Allen pressed himself against the still sleeping male.

And before he knew it, Allen was tied up and taken back to the village in front of the entire village. People began whispering things, making him feel a bit uneasy. As Allen began looking around, now interested in the village, he was soon bored due to the people whispering rumors about him when he was right there along with them. It wasn't like he was dead or anything, so why in the Hell did people have to go and talk as if he wasn't around? Sighing loudly, the young male had not been paying attention when a villager announced the arrival of a new person,

''Move. Make way for the high priestess, LenaLee.''

 _What is this? Ancient Japan?_

Now paying attention, the whitette looked up at the young girl who seemed to be about his age. She had two dark green pigtails that were held up in black ribbons. She wore a Miko's she wore the pure white kimono along with the strawberry-red colored hakama that was just below her bust. LenaLee held a bow in her right hand and one bracelet on each arm. Both bracelets were black and had butterfly charms on them. She handed the bow to the man who announced her before pulling out a small basket. The dark haired girl threw salt at his face, making him cough before saying: ''Be gone, demon.''

Irritated, Allen squirmed against his restraints, ''I'm not a demon so you can quit that.''

''You aren't? But why were you found in the forest of Kanda?" Confused, the girl tilted her head to the side, her dark colored bangs brushed against her forehead, shifting slightly as she did so.

The male who held LenaLee's bow then leaned down and whispered loud enough for even Allen to hear him clearly, ''He could be a spy from another village.''

''If he were, he would be a fool. Who would invade a poor village like ours?" She inquired before moving her gaze back to Allen who had a slightly disappointed look on his face, eyes narrowed. The Chinese girl walked over to the whitette who gave her a confused look in response, ''Let me get a good look at you.'' She said. LenaLee lifted Allen's chin for a few seconds then moved his head from side to side. ''Why's it there?"

 **XXX**

Instead of killing or throwing Allen out, Lenalee took him back to the shrine where he met Komui, Johnny, Reever, and a few other people who all decided to crash at Komui and Lenalee's for the time being. After he greeted everyone, Lenalee literally dragged Allen into a room and began making soup for the both of them. As she prepared everything, Allen removed the rest of rope from him since he didn't get the time to do so when he first arrived. He rubbed at his now red wrists with a small pout present. The priestess began finishing the soup as he patiently waited for it, he was already hungry and the sun had gone down, leaving the world in darkness as torches and candles alike lit up the houses and rooms. The smell of miso soup roamed around the room, clinging to the air as Lenalee stirred it. She took the spoon and scooped up a good amount before plopping it into a small bowl, handing it and two chopsticks over to Allen who gladly took it with a smile on his face. Luckily his stomach hadn't growled yet as he began eating the soup without a second glance at Lenalee.

''This is great. Thanks,'' he said around the food he had begun to shovel into his mouth, almost wanting to take the entire pot full of soup now. He hadn't eaten all day up until now.

''I see that you mean us no harm, but you see, there's been war going on lately, and we were worried that you might have been someone from another village who wanted to go to war with us.''

''Ah, it seems that I'm not in Tokyo anymore now, am I?"

''Tokyo? Never heard of it. Is that where your people are from?"

''Y-yeah, so I should, uh, probably get going now,'' he sweat-dropped nervously. He silently returned to his soup.

Lenalee glanced over at Allen, feeling that she knew him from some time in her life, but didn't know where. Looking into the fire, she had flashbacks from a past life of hers.

 **Flashback**

'' _Lenalee...Komui. There is something I need you two to do…'' The whitette said, looking up at his sister and brother with wide silver eyes as he concentrated on trying to live a bit longer, ''I want you two to burn my body and the jewel together so that no one can reach it while I take it with me to the other side.''_

 _Without another word, the two instantly began preparations for the funeral. As Allen let out his last breath, he knew he would somehow most likely return to the Feudal era of Japan in order to complete his mission as a Miko of the shrine. As a protector of the jewel. The whitette collapsed onto the ground as Lenalee struggled to fight back the tears that had already been running down her cheeks. She yelled out, loud enough for everyone in the forest to hear her:_

'' _Allen!''_

 _When they burned Allen's body, a smile seemed to be on the young male's face as they lit it on fire. Allen's words echoed in everyone's heads, ''Burn my body and the jewel together so that no one can reach it while I take it with me to the other side.''_

 **End of Flashback**

 _It's been a thousand years since then…_

She threw a few sticks into the fire to keep the rest of the soup warm alongside keeping the room lit.

As silent as the wind, the centipede made it's way to the village in search of the jewel that was hidden there. It approached the village, slamming into the nearest house, shattering the entire thing along with a series of houses behind it. People ran from place to place in a hurry, all scared out of their wits. A bell sounded from outside the hut which made LenaLee flash over to the door in a hurry while making sure Allen stayed behind her. Both confused, they stepped outside to take a closer look when they both noticed the centipede who had shown itself to them both. Men shot arrows at the said centipede, but nothing worked. Komui along with the people who Allen had greeted not long ago all appeared, trying to get people out of the way or they'd be killed. A horse was dropped from the centipede who hissed loudly.

''Give the sacred jewel to me!'' She hissed once again, not waiting for an answer, she dove towards the two of them, arms stretched to them as if she were a mother about to hug her child.

Both were able to get down and out of the way as the centipede slowly turned around in an attempt to swipe Allen.

''It said sacred jewel…'' Lenalee whispered as she jumped to her feet.

Two men appeared next to Lenalee, both panting and a total mess, ''Nothing's working!''

''Then lead it to the well,'' she suggested.

''Well?" Allen echoed, his heart rate increased as each second passed by like the wind.

''The well in the forest of Kanda.''

 _The well I climbed out of!_

Without thinking, Allen blurted out: ''Which way is the forest?"

The dark haired female pointed behind them just as Allen took off, running as fast as he could. ''Where the light is shining.''

''Wait!'' Lenalee called out in surprise as the centipede followed the whitette. He jumped into the water which was now soaking his school uniform―most likely his socks and shoes, but who cares?

Allen had now disappeared into the forest of Kanda with the centipede hot on his tail, ''So he can see what cannot be seen in the forest of Kanda, huh? Who knew?" Lenalee chuckled.

Now a panting mess, Allen didn't stop to take a break. He didn't have the chance to do that now that his life was literally on the line. Sure, he complained about school a bit, but that was common. It was something he never wanted to do, sure, yet he was forced to go. He gave up his rights in order to learn more about the world before fully entering it like a regular person. Wanting to wake up at home, accidentally asleep in near the well, the British male sprinted to the well, tears stinging his eyes as he did so. He was sure that he would die today. He probably wouldn't live to see the light of another day, which would most likely make it harder on his family. He didn't want to bother them with his burdens, so he carried his own burdens and put people before himself.

''Someone help me!''

 **XXX**

 **Near the sacred tree**

A blue-black haired male pinned to a tree in a deep sleep didn't move an inch. The sound of a heart beating sounded throughout the forest, making itself known to everything around it as the male began to awaken for the first time in a thousand years. He had been sleeping for so long, he partially forgot how things worked. He had been stuck in many dreams and nightmares that plagued his body, but he was able to figure things out just within a few seconds of being 'revived'. The first thing from his body that moved was his hand, long claw-like nails gleaming in the moonlight as he woke from his thousand year slumber. He moved his right arm to his chest, the arm that he had first moved, cobalt eyes flashing with anger―hatred. There was enough emotion in them to tell that it was clearly nothing but hatred. All he could see now, was red. A smirk spread across his face as it darkened, his bangs helped darken it.

''I can smell it. The blood of the man who killed me,'' he made an attempt to rip the sacred arrow from his shoulder, which resulted in him grunting in pain, ''it's coming closer.'' The arrow glowed purple as he withdrew his hand from the said arrow.

 **XXX**

''Give me the jewel!'' The persistent centipede hissed, chasing the whitette up a nearby hill.

''I don't have the jewel!'' Allen shouted back. His legs burned from running, making him want to itch them. The centipede slammed it's tail into the ground near Allen, who was sent into the air then crashed to the ground just in front of the sacred tree that stood tall and proud.

''Hello, Moyashi. Playing with bugs now, are we?"

Stunned, Allen looked up at the tree to see the older male who was now fully awake and functioning as the whitette sat up on his legs, staring up at the Youkai with wide eyes, ''So you're alive?"

''Why are you taking so long to kill it? Just do her like you did me,'' Kanda growled out, flicking his ears in a pissed off manner before connecting eyes with Allen, ''You're looking pretty dumb there, Moyashi.''

Allen ''Moyashi, Moyashi! Whoever he is, he's not me because my name is-''

''She's back.''

Groaning, Allen ran up to the tree and gave the arrow that had been slammed into Kanda's chest with a death grip, ''You have to promise that you'll help me, okay?'' The whitette gave the Japanese male a stern look, waiting for him to reply which was now taking forever as the demon that was loose continued to rage through, being occupied by the villagers who shot arrows at it. Lenalee had been one of the people other than Komui who were able to shoot purified arrows at it, but they weren't as strong as the one Allen was currently gripping with his right hand. He was partially making sure that it wouldn't dissolve before Kanda responded, because if it did, who knew what he'd do.

''Allen, don't touch that arrow!'' Lenalee shouted as she tried avoiding the centipede that continuously attacked her and the other people who helped out.

''You're pathetic, Moyashi,'' Kanda smirked as the whitette was almost swept off his feet by the centipede who was now wrapped up in rope that wouldn't last for much longer.

''Whoever this 'Moyashi' is, I'm not him!'' Allen growled.

''You have to be him. There's no way for you to smell exactly like-'' Kanda watched as Allen blinked angrily at him. The Youkai just sniffed the air a few times, ''-crap.''

''Yeah, I'm not him!''

''Moyashi was way cuter,'' The fox Youkai grunted. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Allen who instinctively grabbed onto the hair that framed Kanda's face, making the Youkai snarl in discomfort. If he was pissed before, he was now ultra-mega pissed. ''Let go of my fuckin' hair you baka!''

Allen somehow managed to twist around, now facing the demon with his left hand up in the air while the other released Kanda's blue colored hair. The male's hand slammed into the demon's face, releasing a bright blast of energy that sent it feet away from where he and the villagers were, yet not strong enough to completely demolish the demon. The teenager fell to the ground with a loud _thud_ which obviously meant there was going to be a bruise somewhere in the morning and it wasn't going to be pretty. The high schooler sat up, wrapping both arms around himself. The villagers were shocked at what they were now seeing. A bright purplish-pink light shone from Allen's left side, most likely near his rib cage. Everyone was too stunned and took longer than ever to react to what was now happening to Allen who was thrown up into the air by the demon. A purple-pink jewel was torn from the young male's side. His shirt was now soaking with the vibrant red color of blood. Still a bit dazed, Allen slammed into the centipede's long body then hit the floor; he made an attempt to stand up and grab the jewel that had been torn from his body when the centipede wrapped itself around the tree, bringing Allen closer to the Youkai who was still pinned to the tree, and farther from the jewel that still laid upon the grass which had been trampled on by Allen now many times. The demon began socializing with Kanda who only smirked as if it was all he could do.

''Hey, idiot, you talk big, but can you back your arse up?" Allen inquired as he removed himself from the Youkai's chest that was now pounding with excitement―he hadn't been alive for quite some time and didn't know when he'd wake up―the spell could probably keep him asleep for many years longer than a mere thousand. ''Can you or can you not?"

Without a word, the fox's ears perked up at the sound of demonic laughter that came from the centipede that wrapped it's tongue around the jewel that lay on the ground, brought it into it's mouth and swallowed it with a grin present. A determined look flashed within Kanda's eyes. Allen was now being dragged down and squeezed by the demon who decided to play with it's food rather than eat it. The whitette grabbed onto Kanda's flame-like kimono, just above the demon's hands where his claw-like nails resided, as his only source of comfort. The demon below them decided to show them it's true self―it's complete form by removing the 'human'-like appearance that it had.

''Pull the arrow out,'' Kanda asked, quickly getting impatient when he didn't receive a response from the male below him who was trying to breathe in and out properly without having his air supply cut off by the centipede who enjoyed watching the humans squirm like a snake wrapping itself around it's prey. ''Can you get the damn thing or not?" He snarled.

Just as Allen was about to touch the arrow, the demon brought him down a bit more, grinning as Lenalee shouted, ''Don't do it. Once the arrow is removed, Kanda will be free to destroy all of us!''

''Shut up, hag! With me you've got a damn chance while that thing'd just eat you!'' He shouted. A tick mark appeared on Kanda's forehead. He looked down at the male below him, ''How about you―are you ready to face death at all costs?"

This time Allen was able to grab onto the arrow and pulled it with all his might which allowed the arrow to disappear into shards of pink as the pink light illuminated the forest surrounding them, stunning everyone near. Just like in the forest, not long ago, the Youkai's heartbeat was heard throughout the forest, allowing everyone and everything to know that he was still alive―that now he was completely alive. When he was still sleeping, pinned to the tree, it would pulse every now and then, scaring off smaller demons who would dare try digging up the Miko's grave. It was also a sign of him still being alive, just sleeping. The fox's body glowed as his body pulsed slowly then rapidly.

One…

Two…

Three…

Four…

Five…

Six..!

A contagious smirk spread across the Youkai's face as he released a certain amount of energy, sending Allen flying feet away from him while the demon's body dispersed into pieces. Flames licked at the carcass that had only been half of the demon and not the entire thing―it would take him some time to rip the demon to shreds with just his fox fire and his fire, but he could manage to do it somehow. He began using some of the power he had left to slice through the demon, dodging the attacks it sent with the other half of it's body since the end of the centipede had been blown into chunks. He flashed to the front of the demon, wanting to get the face next, the 'hag' whipped her head towards the fox just as his claws made contact with the other demon's face―the damage that had been dealt caused the rest of the demon's body to slice into larger pieces before they made contact with the hard, now cold ground. Allen stood up and watched as the body of the centipede began twitching furiously in an attempt to revive itself while Lenalee, Komui, and the rest of the villagers raced over to Allen.

''It's moving!''

''Find the flesh that glows quickly or she'll revive herself!''

''You're joking, right?" He sweat-dropped as he began searching for the jewel. Allen spotted it quicker than he thought he would. It was lodged within the centipede's midsection which the male had pointed to. Lenalee walked over to the part he pointed to, grabbed the still pure jewel, and removed it from the flesh. Allen watched as the flesh that was now surrounded by light clouds of smoke―the flesh had turned to bone. The green-black haired Miko turned to face Allen with a small smile on her face. She plopped the jewel into a very confused Allen's hands before saying:

''Only you can possess the sacred jewel.''

''How'd it get inside my body? Why would I have a jewel that would be wanted by demons?"

The sounds of approaching footsteps came from behind them, they both turned around to look straight at Kanda who had stepped on the demon's fragile bones, smirking, ''exactly. You pathetic humans can't use it, so why keep it?'' the fox brought his right hand to his neck, brushing the hair that framed his face out of the way. He had one eye closed, his smirk turning into a creepy (what Allen thinks is creepy) grin. ''If you hand it over to me I won't have to start sharpening my claws on either of you!"

Just as he said that, the rest of the villagers surrounded the Youkai who only smirked. He knew he'd win and they'd all lose by dying from his hands. Yes, just his hands would do if he were to fight with the humans.

''Don't listen to the sly fox, Allen-kun,'' Lenalee warned as she approached the fox, causing her brother to screech.

''LENALEEEEE. YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER!'' The obnoxious male wailed as he jumped in front of his sister protectively.

''Shut up, Komui! Damn! Why would I even want to touch that hag?" Kanda scowled, leaping to the side in order to get away from the 'mental' people. He dashed straight for Allen who had been looking at the jewel that resided in his hands before he took off as fast as he could―of course Kanda had to be a demon which is why he had caught up to the younger male. Just as Allen tripped over the centipede's bones, the fox dove for him, but missed, unless he wanted a strand of the teenagers hair that is. ''Want me to scratch your back?" the Youkai chuckled, flexing his fingers that let out a sickening crack.

''You really tried to hit me just now, didn't you?" Allen asked, panting from exhaustion.

''Shoot him!'' The villagers took up their stances before firing many arrows at the swift fox who seemed to be having fun now that he was awake and functioning―especially now that his thousand years were up and he didn't have to dream of killing when he could do it as freely as he wanted. An arrow aimed straight for him had been sliced into two while he dodged two other arrows by carelessly turning around in the other direction, sending them straight into a tree which he also sliced through. The tree fell down in a burst of blue and orange flames, surrounding the villagers and causing a few of them to let out pathetic cries as it did so. The fox landed on top of the sharp trunk of the tree that had once been there seconds ago, and was now lying on the ground. A groan of impatience laced with annoyance rumbled within the fox's throat as he looked down at the people who cowered away like scared little puppies.

''Who do you think I am? You think you can't hurt me?'' He boasted.

''I knew it would come to this,'' Lenalee sighed as she pulled out a beaded necklace that was decorated with Lotus flowers―four to be exact. She began muttering a few things as she rubbed the necklace before watching it disappear.

''Prepare yourself!'' The fox shouted as he jumped from tree to tree, in hopes of somehow ripping the jewel from the other male's arms.

Allen began panting loudly, ''Hah...prepare for what?"

Kanda leaped down, bringing his right arm down, flames flickering within his hand, before jumping back up into the air to resume 'flying' past the young male over to a tree as Allen now sat in front of Kanda's masterpiece which consisted of four long and deep claw marks that had been etched into the ground by none other than the worker of the art alongside flames that had a mix of blue and orange within them―they all were near the long claw markings or had already died out. The jewel laid behind Allen, not far from him though. The Youkai's foot came in contact with the tree as he jumped over to the jewel. Pink rays of light surrounded Kanda, causing him to stop and stand on top of a gray rock, confused as to what had been placed upon his neck.

''Quick! What word comes to mind?" Lenalee shouted as Allen grabbed the jewel and began running once again in an attempt to flee from the scene without getting hurt which he was rapidly failing at. He accidentally stepped onto the wrong part of the small cliff and was sent tumbling down.

''A word?" He watched as the jewel fell, rolled, and bounced onto a wooden bridge just as Kanda jumped out of the bushes nearby. The younger male stood up as the fox landed on the bridge. He got onto one knee, his right hand outstretched to welcome the purple-pink jewel that rolled to him. Allen began muttering ''ums'' and ''uhs'', trying to figure out what he should say until he thought of something. Kanda flicked a black ear in annoyance. ''Sit boy!'' He said with strength. A light surrounded the fox's neck just as he was about to grab the jewel and flee with it.

''Hn? Ah!'' His head was the first thing that came into contact with the light brown colored bridge.

This repeated for four more times until Allen was able to stand up and get onto the bridge without Kanda trying to claw around for the jewel while his head was being slammed into the bridge.

''It worked,'' Allen whispered as he held onto the rope of the bridge.

''What the Hell is this thing?!" He tried pulling the necklace off. No use. The necklace just glowed as he attempted to take it off from many different angles.

''Ha! You don't have the power to remove it, Kanda!'' Lenalee said from atop the cliff, grinning triumphantly down at him.

''You want to see about that? I'd go up there and finish you off if you didn't look half dead already!''

''Allen-kun, the word!''

Allen's silver eyes flashed with determination and strength as he told the fox for the sixth time, pointing a finger at him, smiling, ''Sit boy.''

The necklace glowed and slammed his head into the bridge in the same spot once again before giving way. Kanda fell into the river with the broken pieces of the bridge and a new necklace―collar.

''Shall we head home?" Lenalee asked.

''That was easy. Maybe I should've said it earlier.''

 **XXX**

 **A/N:** _ **Yay! I'll most likely follow along with InuYasha at first then slowly twist Kamisama Hajimemashita into it―you won't notice it at first, but you'll see it happen later on, hopefully. I tried to keep them in character, if not, I'll usually try and alter it a bit.**_

 _ **Review, okay?**_


End file.
